Surface-enhanced luminescence techniques, such as surface-enhanced Raman spectroscopy (SERS), may be used to analyze the structure of inorganic materials or complex organic molecules. Surface-enhanced luminescence techniques focus electromagnetic radiation or light onto an analyte, wherein the radiation scattered or re-emitted by the analyte is detected for analysis.